Coming To My Senses
by ultimate-ruler92
Summary: Kasumi can actually remember a time when things were not so complicated and tries to get things as close to that as possible.


Disclaimer : I don't own DOA Duh! I'm nowhere near that smart! Lol

(And anways, this is like just another version of that last story that I tried to write but had to delete because of a series of unfortunate mistakes due to my stupidity.)

Chapter 1 : This Is Just the Beginning

Kasumi groaned. Something annoying was ringing. She turned her head. And slapped at her night-table to shut off that annoying sound! She hit the pink Hello-Kitty old-fashioned clock and was about to get up. But her bed was so nice and warm and it was so cold outside! She turned her head for an extra five minutes of sleep. She heard a loud, "_Oh_, shit", from next door. Then she heard a loud _thump_. Attempting to get out of bed, but getting too rolled up in the sheets to do anything but fall right onto the floor, Kasumi dragged herself up for another hard Monday morning.

She emerged into the hallway just in time to see Hayate shut the bathroom door in her face. "Great", she thought. "_So_ courteous." She knocked on Ayane's door to find out what that loud noise was.

"Get away; it's _way_ too friggin early for this!". Kasumi sighed and turned away. She returned to her bedroom and to her own private bathroom. She felt a pang of guilt as she turned on the shower, remembering that Ayane did not have a private bathroom of her own. "Actually", she thought, "Ayane doesn't even have such a big room, anyway. Oh, well. I guess that's what you get for being the youngest."

Kasumi shed her clothing and got into the shower, all the while trying to convince herself that Ayane didn't mind all that much that she didn't have a private bathroom of her own. "It's really too bad that Hayate has one, when all he did with it was stink it up and clog the toilet. Ew, it's nasty in there! At least Ayane would have kept hers relatively clean , right?" But still, Kasumi couldn't help but feel unconvinced.

After showering, Kasumi dressed in her white school uniform and headed down to the dining room for breakfast.

"Good morning, Mommy. Good morning, Daddy." She gave each of her parents a kiss on the cheek to start off the day.

"Good morning, Kasumi", Kai, her mother, answered.

"Good morning, favorite daughter", Hatai, responded.

Kai shot daggers at her husband with her eyes. A pretty obvious message, but still.

Kasumi was soon wrapped up in her own thoughts when she heard, "Good morning, Ayane!".

Ayane grumpily answered, "Hola."

Hayate said from the door, "Your bilingual-ness never ceases to amaze me." Ayane made a face.

"Now, children," Kai softly reprimanded.

"Good morning, Ayane!", Kasumi greeted her half-sister brightly.

"Yeah? What's so damn good about it?"

Kasumi's smile wilted with defeat. But, she quickly replaced it with a brand-new one. "Hey, good morning, favoritest brother of mine whom I love with all my heart. It was _so_ nice of you to slam the bathroom door in my face this morning, wasn't it ?"

"Why were you going to that bathroom, dear?", Kai wondered aloud.

"Yes! Now, why were you using the guest bathroom? Didn't we give you one of your own! You are the only person in this house that ever uses that bathroom anyway. Why, it's the damn _guest _bathroom!"

Hayate said, slightly offended, "Hey, _I_ use that bathroom!"

Kasumi smiled at him. "_That's_ only because you clogged up yours."

Hatai looked up from his newspaper. "What? _What!_ You clogged up that bathroom!"

Hayate smiled and looked down and said, "No. The gum did."

Ayane burst out laughing. Kasumi threw him an , "_Ew,_ _gross_."

Hatai grew into a slight rage. "You children are more spoiled than royalty! Your mother and I give you everything that you need and probably most everything that you want - your own private bathrooms, large bedrooms, the love and support of a family, a weekly allowance…"

Ayane quickly glowered as Hatai began to tick off a very long and inaccurate list. "Hey, I don't have my own private bathroom. My bedroom is nowhere near as big as Hayate's, and definitely not even half the size of Kasumi's! I have no type of family support…"

Hatai glanced at her with the look of a bewildered puppy. Ayane grinned meanly. Kai cleared her throat. The conversation went back to uncomfortable and grim. Ayane quickly finished her breakfast and went out onto the porch.

"Why does it seem that Ayane is always the ruiner of a great start?", Hatai pointed out.

Kai looked at him disdainfully. "That is not true."

Kasumi sighed and glanced at the clock. Still rather early in the morning, actually. She sighed again and said, "Oh, it's only the beginning."


End file.
